It's a Kinda Magick
by Gohan's Lil' Sis
Summary: Ok...it's my first fic and it's a song-fic...this will be the first of a series of song-fics based on Queen songs. This one aims on Trunks...as will most of them...he is my fave char. after all...well...r&r...and enjoy! ^_^


A Kind of Magick

His soft breathing, the only thing heard in the vast space. His silent struggle to push himself to the limit, and over. Sweats drips from his brow and drenches his body. His screams pierce the silence, his lavender hair floating towards the ceiling, becoming blonde. HIs blood-chilling blue eyes fade into a haunting teal. A golden aura surrounds the teenager, the floor denting and coming apart, pieces floating around him. The scream fades and nothing is heard but his steady breathing once again.

~~____******____~~

It's a kinda magick

It's a kinda magick

a kinda magick

~~____******____~~

He shuts his eyes, his hands coming together in tight fists. He yells out again, his eyes snappiing open, the aura becoming stronger. His feet, spread a few feet apart, force themselves farther into the ground. His hands spread open, the fingers pointing to the sides. His yell grows and a wind whips around him, though all doors were shut.

~~____******____~~

One dream, one soul,

one prize, one goal,

One golden glance

of what should be

~~____******____~~

He screams out at the top of his lungs, his eyes flashing with hate and anger, along with something else, something hidden. A beam emerges from his palms, the intensity sliding his feet back a few inches. He fight the power for control, his brows coming together in concentration.

~~____******____~~

It's a kinda magick

One shaft of light

that shows the way

No mortal man

can win this day

~~____******____~~

Fear. His aura fades and his hair falls, becoming lavender again. HIs eyes shut and he falls to his knees. he looks down at his hands, his eyes the old, blood-chilling blue. His breathing quickens as he falls forward, his hands holding him up. His power level soars like never before, but he doesn't stop. He pushes himself to his feet, a sleeve rubbing the sweat from his eyes. He spreads his feet apart and slows his breathing, starting all over again.

~~____******____~~

It's a kinda magick

The waiting seems eternity

The day will dawn of sanity

Is this a kind of magick

~~____******____~~

Pain. He falls to his knees again, his power level reaching for his peak. HIs arms waver as he holds himself up. His day was almost up, the day outside, that is. Inside he had more then a week. The emptiness of the hyperbolic time chamber surrounded him. He was alone, completely alone. Not only in the room, but in the world outside. Or, at least that was how he felt. 

~~____*****____~~

It's a kinda magick

There can be only one this rage that lasts

a thousand years

will soon be done.

This flame that burns

inside of me.

I'm here in secret

harmonies.

~~____******____~~

'Sure,' he thought. 'There's the rest of the Z Senshi...but do they really understand?' He continues to train, the days flying by. By the end of the week he had pushed his power to the limit. He spent his last day meditating. HIs hair, the golden blond again, floated above him. His teal eyes were shut away, his golden brows pushed together in deep concentration. He hovered about two feet above the ground, his legs folded under him, his arms resting lightly on his knees. The aura was soft, barely visible, and his power level stuck to an average number. 

~~____******____~~

It's a kinda magick

The bell that rings

inside your mind

is challenging

the doors of time.

It's a kinda magick

It's a kinda magick

This rage that lasts

a thousand years

will soon be done.

This is a kind of magick.

~~____******____~~

The door opens and a voice calls his name. He opens his eyes, unfolding his legs and standing. His hair falls and returns to it's normal state, as does his eyes. He walks forward, exiting the chamber. He nods to Mr. Popo, then walks slowly to the edge of the lookout. He sighs deeply, breathing in the fresh air, then leaps off, flying down towards home. He lands a few minutes later, standing outside of Capsule Corp. He smiles slightly, walking up onto the porch and through the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

~~____******____~~

There can be only one

This rage that lasts 

a thousand years

will soon be done.

It's a kinda magick

~~____******____~~


End file.
